Time has changed me huh sora?
by momochan1995
Summary: Kairi has been sent back in time meeting ven who will protect her and fall in love with her? who knows...but now she has to embark on her knew journey back to destiny islands and hallow bastion seeing what happend to her world while she was away in a time
1. Prolouge

"_Sora! Wait!" kairi cried being sucked into a portal of darkness grasping only thin air being pulled back by a hand "No sora!" kairi cried only catching a glimpse of him turning around until disappearing. _

"_She must be tested first!" yelled a man with a white beard and a scrawny looking face arguing with another man in a suit and a helmet. "No! You'll only hurt her!" yelled the other man pointing to kairi who was half awake tired and weak from lack of sleep and food. _

_Xx _

"_It's okay your safe with us" said a young boy with dirty blond hair and in a different outfit "Sora?..." kairi said before fainting in his arms looking up at aqua for help. _

"_We must put her in the memory pod" yelled a well built man with spiky brown hair and blue eyes running while carrying her laying her in the pod gently turning around to fight the heartless that were now attacking the building."Ven go in the pod too!" yelled aqua slashing at the heartless one last time pushing him in the pod next to kairi "but!" before he could say anything more aqua shut the door closed smiling sadly mouthing a goodbye before rejoining her other comrade for a last and final battle. "Sleep well princess" ven said before drifting off into a deep slumber. _

_Xx _

"Huh? Where am I?" ven asked looking around in the pod yawning wiping the glass he saw another girl in a pod that was beautiful. "Huh?...princess!" ven cried trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Finally using his body strength he kicked the door down running to the other pod looking at the beautiful young women. Opening the door the young women fell out onto the ground still asleep picking her up he shook her shoulders "princess! Princess!" yelled ven placing his ear on her chest blushing "your heart is beating" ven said finally relieved. "Well before you wake up I'll be here to protect you" ven said with a determined look holding her hand while kairi was still asleep "I wonder how aqua and terra are…." Ven said looking down sadly then looking to kairi admiring her looks then shaking it off quickly "as soon as you're awake we'll find them" ven said.

"_Hello princess…" said a deep voice looking down on kairi who was scared "awww little princess is scared?" vantias asked bending down to her level taking off his helmet. "Sora?" kairi asked looking into his amber colored eyes that were filled with rage and evil "no." he said standing back up walking away then staring at her with a mischievous grin. "Tell me…where did you come from?" vantias asked sitting on a nearby chair resting his chin on his hand smirking "I…I came from destiny Islands" kairi said in a quiet whisper backing up against the wall shaking. "Oooh well will have a swell time together" he said chuckling walking towards kairi grinning evilly" and don't worry I'll be nice" he said finally before everything went pitch black. _

**Cliff hanger sorry but I'll update after just tired of doing summer homework…sigh my summer vacation is almost over no!~ XD well bye!**


	2. Do I look like your lover?

"Ahhhh!" kairi cried jumping up out of her night mare looking around realizing she was in a different place then before with sweat drops sliding down her neck breathing roughly. No one was in the room walking towards the bathroom kairi passed by the mirror not catching a glimpse of herself before walking back to be shocked. "What the hell?" kairi yelled looking at her older self touching the side of her face and her now long hair pinching herself to see if any of this was real "oww…." Kairi muttered before realizing all of this was real. "When did I change into theses?" kairi asked herself looking at the new attire different from her old skimpy pink skirt making her look more mature (**just imagine its like aqua's sorry! If u visit deviant art u can see the new design I made for kairi). **"Oh well this is okay…" kairi said before exiting out of the bathroom to see a young man clad in black and red with a helmet leaning against the window sill with his arms folded across his chest. "You're that guy?" kairi yelled pointing to vantias shocked and scared "as in guy you mean vantias? So rude…" vantias said propping himself up walking towards kairi circling around her. "What do you want?" kairi asked furrowing her brows glaring at vantias summoning her key blade which was now different (**it's not the girlie key blade well…it's just the oblivion okay?**). "Oooh I'm so scared!" vantias said sarcastically summoning his own running towards kairi slashing his key blade on hers making sparks fly pushing her back up against the wall grunting against his power. "My my you do look like aqua" vantias said with a wicked grin looking into her sapphire eyes causing kairi to avert her gaze hiding her blush there was silence before vantias spoke up "…but prettier" vantias said cupping her chin with his other free hand causing kairi to break free of his grasp pushing him back having tears well up in her eyes. "What do you want from me?" kairi yelled pointing her key blade towards him looking into his amber eyes then his hair "do I look like him…your lover?" vantias asked turning serious with a sympathetic look on his face. There was a pause before kairi spoke up trying to think of the best word "…yes" kairi mumbled looking down making her key blade disappear.


	3. Friends in my heart

"Get away from her!" yelled ven running into the room slashing his key blade towards vantias jumping in midair "Ventus wai-" before kairi could say anything vantias jumped out of the window in a back flip making the glass shatter. "Are you okay princ…I mean kairi?" ven said fixing himself touching kairi's shoulder which made her flinch and turn away sighing. "Yah I'm fine…" kairi said touching her face where vantias touched her closing her eyes picturing sora's goofy grin in her mind replaced by vantias and his wicked smile. "He didn't touch you or do anything did he?" ven asked more quietly making his key blade disappear still standing behind kairi worried looking to see if there were any cuts or bruises vantias left. "No…he just talked with me…said I looked like a person named aqua" kairi said turning around looking into his sky blue eyes still wanting to ask vantias a million questions "oh…really?" ven said looking to the side then back up at kairi picturing aqua smiling then shaking his head chuckling "who is aqua? Your friend?" kairi asked plopping herself down on the bed looking at the broken glass pieces lying on the ground scattered. "I wonder if you forgot about me sora…" kairi mumbled to herself not noticing that ven heard until he spoke up "they didn't forget about you besides what kinda friend is that?" ven said smiling his goofy grin receiving a laugh from kairi. "So do you wanna know who aqua is?" ven asked smiling sitting next to kairi yawning "oh yah please?" kairi asked giggling that she forgot about what she asked making ven stare at her causing kairi to nudge him "what are you staring at? You look like a zombie ven!" kairi said laughing making ven blush and look to the side. "Uhhh it's nothing…Well! Let's see aqua was my best friend at radiant gardens and wielded the key blade just like me and she is sometimes Nagy" ven said scratching the back of his head smiling his goofy grin. "Radiant gardens…huh?" kairi said looking down then back up "but why me? Why is he attacking me for no reason?" kairi asked moving her bangs out of her eyes. Ven looked at her and gave her a serious look "because you're the princess of heart vantias just wants your heart so he could be whole again" ven said spatting his name making kairi flinch at the change of atmosphere. "And that's why I need to protect you no matter what to bring you back home safely without vantias following us" vantias said walking around the small room touching the frilly curtains that were draping down. "Well…where are you going to go?" kairi asked looking at ven with certainty "I'll be off on my own journey to find my friends" ven said sighing standing in front of kairi smiling half-heartedly. "Oh…okay…well I just wanted to thank you" kairi said trying to hide her disappointment but it wasn't really working that well looking to the side playing with her fingers "hey don't worry about it kairi all I care about is protecting you right now that's all that matters" **(haha I know it sounds cheesy XD but I just picked that line)** ven said placing his hand on kairi's shoulder.

Xx

"So ven how long has it been since I've been away at radiant gardens?" kairi asked walking with him along cobble stones down the road looking up at the sky to see the clouds drifting off in the wind. "Uhhh…well it's been about…" ven didn't finish his sentence looking at kairi sweat dropping scared to see what her reaction would be "what? C'mon ven tell me" kairi said nudging him in the arm laughing then turning serious "I'm not kidding ven I don't have all day" kairi said making ven take in a deep breath. "Well we've been sleeping for about three years" ven said finally wincing to see what kairi's reaction would be "…Three years? What the?" kairi yelled throwing her arms in the air "are you serious? That's why I've grown so much…" kairi said to her making ven chuckle at her panic attack. "What w-what's so funny?" kairi stammered blushing a beat red trying to hide her face with her hands "oh just the way your acting and freaking out…you look kinda cute" ven said before realizing he just complimented her "but.. I mean yah I mean it's been three years and we've been sleeping in a pod" ven said changing the subject quickly not looking at her reaction. "Oh…okay well I wonder what happened to our worlds while we were gone…" kairi asked looking down at the pebbles then up to the sky where the wind was blowing strands of hair out of her face. "Yah but I'm sure there fine…I mean if not I'll help them that's what my job is right?"Ven asked with a cheesy grin causing kairi to laugh "w-what's wrong?" ven asked looking around then at kairi "n-no it's just you act just like my friend sora in so many ways" kairi said frowning looking down sighing. "Oh…" ven said looking straight ahead there was an awkward silence before he spoke up "do you think it's okay if I meet your friend sora" ven said smiling making kairi's heart skip a beat "of course ven" kairi said smiling sweetly "oh and maybe you can meet my friends!" ven said excitedly pulling kairi's arm along the road path "haha okay ven jeez calm down!" kairi said laughing.

Xx

"_Erghhhh aqua! Come and fight me!" Yelled terra slashing his key blade out towards her with his eye's now a different color and his hair now white. "What happened to you?" aqua asked looking into his amber eyes that were filled with rage and evil "haha this is what power can do to you" laughed terra evilly spreading his arms out towards the sky "and I'll rule the whole world with my power! Even kingdom hearts" terra said pointing towards the enormous blue heart in the sky that was gathering hearts from heartless. "You don't know what you're talking about terra! Listen to me-"but before she could finish terra ran towards her with incredible speed grinning evilly slashing his key blade at hers "It's so sad you didn't reason with me…we could have ruled together!" terra yelled jumping in the air throwing a dark energy ball at aqua causing her to do a cartwheel. "I would never join the evil side!" yelled aqua throwing ice shards at him with her key blade "even if it meant working under master xeahnort!" yelled aqua spatting his name slashing her key blade against his in midair "what about your friends terra? Does that mean nothing to you now?" yelled aqua falling back onto the ground regaining her balance. "Friends are nothing compared to power and domination including you and ven you two are just worthless" terra said with a blank face causing aqua to shed tears looking down "I…I guess I have to take you out then terra…you're not the terra I knew before" aqua said looking up with determination and anger in her eyes running towards terra. _

**Cliff hanger yet again sorry! A lot of spoilers I think in here anyone who doesn't can't to read it fine by me but if you do please R.R! this is based on my own story switched so yah…and bye!**


	4. These dreams

"Ven?" kairi said laying on the grass staring at the sky toying with a strand of hair "yes?" he said staring at her smiling sweetly "have you…ever liked someone?" kairi asked looking up at him with a curious expression making him chuckle and ponder on the question "well…at first I liked aqua…but she likes terra so I respect that" ven said smiling half heartedly. "Oh…well I'm sorry" kairi said feeling guilty about the question frowning "nahh its fine! Besides there's always another person out there right?" ven said with his goofy grin causing kairi to laugh and throw chunks of grass at him. "You know...I'm sure someday you'll find the right girl out there you just have to look" kairi said smiling making ven blush "yah…someday" ven said looking at kairi lustfully then shaking it off.

Xx

"_He doesn't belong here…soon he'll disappear" said a low deep voice looking at ven stroking his chin. "Does that mean?" said another voice hidden in the shadows folding his arms over his chest "yes…that means his heart will soon fade away turning him into a nobody…so sad" said the mysterious man with a blank face. _

Arghhhh! God Dammit!" yelled aqua slashing her key blade on the ground causing it to disappear and reappear in her hands making her to sob. She laid on the earth staring at the brown sky with her hand covered in water from her tears. "I'm…sorry ven…I couldn't do it…" whimpered aqua with tears sliding down her cheek "I wasn't strong enough…" aqua said to herself putting her hands out towards the sky.

"You're pathetic…" vantias said stepping out of the black portal causing aqua to jump in fear "Err what do you want vantias" aqua snarled slashing her key blade to her side glaring at him.

"Oh nothing really…I just wanted to tell you what a good show you put up with terra nicely done" vantias said folding his arms walking around aqua. "Spit it" aqua said growing less and less patient locking her jaw in frustration "Oh well…Terra you're good friend is out to kill princess kairi" vantias said in a sarcastic sad tone putting his hands up towards his helmet.

"See if you're good friend terra takes kairi's heart then kingdom hearts is done making him the ruler of worlds" vantias said "but what about you?" aqua asked looking at him curiously still armed with her key blade "me I'm not the type of world domination person that was xeahnort I just like chaos and disorder that's why I'm evil right?" vantias said with a hiss in his voice making aqua look down apologetically. "Anyways I'm willing to make a deal with you to stop terra on the contrary I want to…have a battle with ven one more time" vantias said with an evil grin that aqua couldn't see.

Kairi P.O.V-Dream

"Kai~ over here!" Sora yelled waving his hands in the hair with a wide smile showing his teeth with riku next to him smiling over the hill. "Sora?" kairi asked walking towards her energetic friend with a worried expression on her face "Now you're up lazy bum! We've been trying to wake you up for the past hour" sora teased poking kairi in the arm pouting. Kari didn't seem to listen when she was looking around to see if everything was real or just a dream like: Clear blue water, Palm trees, Fresh island scent, and of course her friends.

"Hello~ kai? You in there?" sora asked waving his hand in front of her face causing her to come back in reality "huh? Oh sorry sora! Haha" kairi said smiling sheepishly rubbing the side of her cheek. "What's up with you today? You're acting a lot like me?" sora said before realizing he just called himself out "b-but I mean you're like weird today" sora said circling his index finger by the side of his head making both kairi and riku laugh.

"Awww this is the life" kairi said to herself laying on the dock looking at the sunset go down with the clouds turning a shade of pink. "You think we'll stay like this forever kai?" sora asked looking down at the auburn haired girl "C'mon sora didn't we already have this talk like years ago?" kairi laughed looking to see sora was now serious. "Well…were gonna turn into adults right? We can't stay as kids or teens forever that's what's part of growing up right?" kairi said smiling faintly looking at sora with a gentle expression. "You're right…but sometimes I wish we could just stay like this…where time doesn't change us you know?" sora said looking down sadly "I know…but it's okay growing up right? Did peter get into your head?" kairi asked giving him a curious look "err…maybe?" sora said shrugging his shoulders with a cheesy grin making kairi's heart skip a beat. "Hey kai?" sora said again more nervous looking at kairi blushing "yah sora?" kairi asked turning to him brushing her bangs out of her eyes because of the breeze "well…ummm… I always wanted to tell you this…but I l-" but before sora could finish sora looked up with different colored eyes and raven black hair "give me your heart princess!" vantias said smiling a wicked smile inching closer to kairi making her jump up with a gasp covering her mouth with her hands horrified.

"It's nice to see you again princess" vantias said walking towards kairi with neo shadows creeping up behind him looking at kairi ready to pounce on her. "No! Sora!" kairi screamed with tears streaming down her face "Oh little sora won't be here to help you" vantias said sarcastically with a tiny voice slashing his key blade to the side grinning at kairi. "What do you want from me?" kairi yelled making him laugh evilly "Your heart" vantias said before running towards her.

**Done and done and yah I know…another cliff hanger but I just wanted to make the story a little more Edgy but I will update! So matane~ (that means see you later in Japanese X)). **


	5. Bitter Sweet memory

"Hey hey kairi!" ven yelled snapping his fingers in front of her face worried "kai!" he yelled shaking her shoulders.

"H-huh?" kairi said blinking a few moments then realizing it was all a dream "another nightmare?" kairi said touching her forehead.

"You okay? You had me worried there…" ven said looking at kairi blushing that he was close to her face then smiling he touched her hand "whatever is was your fine now with me" ven said making kairi blush. For some reason that sounded so familiar to her but from where?

"Well instead of staying here all day we should go to a town to stay for the night right?" ven said standing up helping kairi up who nodded in response leaning in towards ven still dazed and sleepy.

XX

Kairi P.O.V –Traverse Town

"Yes I would like to make a reservation here…one night yes" I heard ven say when I woke up seeing that he carried me all the way.

Walking through the hallway I saw pictures of different people on the wall until we stopped in front of our bed room door stepping inside ven laid me gently on the bed until he turned on all the lights making me blink.

"Well hello sleeping beauty" ven chuckled making me grunt grabbing a pillow covering my face yawning "you slept all the way here" ven said stretching his arms while opening the curtains peering through the window.

"Where are we?" I asked yawning again flopping on the bed again sighing "were in traverse town…nice place huh?" ven said smiling making me blush I looked around until I noticed one thing.

There's only one bed which means will have to sleep together…

"Umm…ven? Why is there only one bed?" I asked looking at him blushing even more he turned around laughing nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Err… well you see this was the only room I could get so…yah but I'll sleep on the couch!" ven said pointing to the couch smiling.

I smiled at how sweet he was sometimes it's sad…when I see him laugh or smile…it reminds me so much of sora.

But why? Am I still in love with sora do I love him as much as I did before? Or am I falling for…ven.

"Good night kai" ven said smiling turning off the lights flopping on the bed snoring.

"…kai?" I muttered looking at him, just for one second I saw sora snoring smiling then changing back into ven making me smile a bitter sweet smile.

"Good night…ven" I said before sleeping again.

**So this is another update sorry I've been working on a summer project that I have to get ready for school blehh :P so bye!**

**And thank you Vampire Countess for the mistakes and help! **


	6. A new member

Checking out of the small inn the two companions sat near a water fountain thinking of options of what to do now.

"So…what now?" Kairi asked clanking her key blade on the cobble stones making a clink sound every time the tip met the stones.

Before Ven could speak a black portal opened up causing both Ventus and Kairi to jump up in surprise crouching in a fighting stance. "Ven!" a voice called out "Aqua?" Ven said in surprise dropping his key blade to his side looking around frantically. "I'm here!" Aqua said stumbling out rushing towards Ven with her arms out hugging him like a mother would with her child.

"Aqua!" Ven said hugging her tightly not wanting to let go having tears slide down, Kairi stood in the back awkwardly averting her gaze to the side.

"Oh will you shut up already? Seeing this is just…disgusting" a deep voice said in an annoyed tone revealing Vantias stepping out of the portal with his helmet on this time.

Ven looked over stepping away from Aqua breathing in with his chest rising full of anger glaring at his nemesis "nice to meet you too" Vantias said with a cocky tone nodding his head. "What are you doing here" Ven asked with a venomous tone proceeding to walk up towards Vantias but was stopped in his tracks by Aqua's hands on his shoulder.

"He's here to help us, to…ummm" Aqua said having a difficult time trying to think of the best words to say. "I'm here to be princess's guard and to kick your physcotic friends butt" Vantias said receiving a glare from both Aqua and Ven "Don't call him that!" Aqua snapped furrowing her brows.

"What? You know it's true" Vantias said bluntly looking away rolling his eyes "he's not the same Terra you may have known years ago…" Vantias said with a pause causing Aqua to look down covering half of her face with her bangs looking down sadly.

"Well…I still don't trust this guy" Ven said still with a glare being unsure about the idea "it's the only plan we've got Ven…Terra's ability and skills surpass both of us but if we combine our powers and magic together we can defeat him and…possibly save him" Aqua said finishing with the last word with a hint of hope.

"There's no promise on that Aqua" Vantias said with a serious tone turning to her with his helmet shining from the sun Aqua looked to the side furrowing her brows her eyes darker than usual "I know..." She said sighing knowing that Terra has already been swallowed by darkness making it impossible to save him from the evil that blinded his eyes.

"Well lets go somewhere else to discuss this matter" Aqua said looking around cautiously "we can't talk out in the open like this…Master Xeahnort's minions could be lurking around here eves dropping" Aqua said walking towards a tavern motioning her hand to come over.

"This still doesn't mean I'll be on good terms with you…" Ven said giving Vantias a glare stepping a stride ahead of him "likewise" Vantias said with a cold tone following behind the blond rolling his amber colored eyes in annoyance.


	7. This aint a Fairy Tale Sweetie

"So where do we go now? I mean we can't stay here" Ven said drinking down water that was too cold for him giving him a slight brain freeze.

"Well…we should go to the Dwarf Woodlands there we could ask the magic mirror where Terra is" Aqua said tapping her finger tips on the aged dark wood thinking.

"But then…will just walk into his trap right? I mean the Queen is his ally right?" Kairi said drinking a huge glass of root beer flipping her bangs.

"She's right…For all we know we could just be setting ourselves up by walking in his trap and master Xeahnort's" Vantias said receiving a growl from Ven who was glaring at him once again.

"And how do you know this?" Ven asked still glaring at Vantias across the table "Because I've worked underneath Master Xeahnort for quite a while…he doesn't care who he hurts besides getting what he wants and that's her heart" Vantias said pointing to Kairi with his thumb.

"But…why me I-I mean what does my heart have to do with anything?" Kairi asked panicking a little covering her chest with her arms with a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Cause your hearts the purest and Terra needs just one more pure heart to finish Kingdom Hearts" Vantias said causing everyone at the table to go quiet.

"I hate my life…" Kairi mumbled not noticing that Vantias heard her "well you know what princess…no one has a perfect life you don't live in fairy tale this is reality" Vantias said with a cold tone causing Kairi to turn her head and glare at him.

"What do you know? Huh? You're just a person who has no emotions what so ever" Kairi said with a last sting in her word causing Vantias underneath his helmet to look down sadly furrowing his brows.

"Okay okay c'mon guy's were not gonna work as a team if we keep fighting like this" Aqua said waving her hands trying to cope with the current situation.

"Well how can I work with this guy if he keeps saying stuff that piss me off?" Kairi said motioning a hand towards Vantias who was folding his arms slouching in his spot against the old wooden board staying silent.

"You could ignore him?" Aqua said lifting her brows shrugging her shoulders with kairi sighing frustrated at the answer agreeing.

"Fine but there's no promise on slapping this guy in the face if he ticks me off even more" Kairi said turning at Vantias squinting her eyes pointing at him. "I swear if you touch me you won't see anything coming princess" Vantias said receiving a glare from Ven who growled.

"Well you won't be near her cause I'll be protecting her" Ven said not seeing the smirk spread across Vantias's face.

"Oh is that so? Well I'm sure I'm b-"but Vantias was cut off by Aqua smacking both Ven and Vantias upside the head.

"Oww what the hell was that for woman?" Vantias yelled glaring at her with Ven wincing and looking at Aqua too.

"Because you two won't stop fighting and this isn't how a team should cooperate" Aqua said scolding them like a mother.

"What ever…" Vantias said muttering words underneath his breath turning towards the wall like a child would when they got in trouble. Kairi rolled her eyes at the immaturity of both of her team mates saying that they were dimwits.

XX

"I need more power…Master Xeahnort" Terra said slicing a neo shadow that tried to jump attack him.

"Soon you will Terra soon be patient" Master Xeahnort said with a evil smile watching the remains of the neo shadow disappear into thin air having a heart rise. "All we need is Princess Kairi's heart and you'll have all the power" Master Xeahnort said walking off with his cape swishing in the wind when he turned around.

"Oh and Terra" Master Xeahnort said turning around once more "yes master?" Terra said slashing his key blade to his side.

"I want you to eliminate Vantias…he's no longer of my use and needs to be eliminated at once" Master Xeahnort said walking off.

**Whatcha think? please R.R!**


	8. Betrayed

Dwarf-Wood Lands

"So will split into two groups to get more ground cover" Aqua said pointing towards Ven right next to her. "Ven you'll come with me and Kairi you'll go with Vantias" with the last word both Ven and Kairi yelled causing Vantias to wince in annoyance.

"What? No way, Kairi's not going with him!" Ven yelled pointing an accusing finger to Vantias who stood there sighing in annoyance folding his arms looking up at the sky that reflected off of his helmet.

"Ven, he won't do anything to Kairi" Aqua said touching his arm which Ven smacked off causing Aqua to look at him surprised, "How can you trust this guy? For all we know he could just turn his back on us again and betray us…you monster" Ven said growling with Vantias turning his head around glaring at Ven not saying anything.

"Fine…but I'm not promising anything if he hurts Kairi" Ven said giving a last glance at Vantias with a glare that scared Kairi. His eye color was more different than before, it was more clouded than his bright blue cheery eyes and his smile replaced with a frown. "Bye Kai" Ven said turning to Kairi with no expression on his face walking off when Aqua said his name with more authority summoning his key blade running off.

"Tchh whatever c'mon Kairi" Vantias said walking off with Kairi behind feeling awkward. After a while Kairi felt even more awkward before she was going to open up her mouth to speak Vantias spoke.

"Kairi can I ask you something?" Vantias said stopping in his tracks slightly turning his head then back looking ahead.

"Uhhh…sure I guess?" Kairi said rubbing the side of her arm feeling even more awkward.

"Why do I look like the boy you love so much? Vantias asked stopping in his tracks turning his head slightly then back looking ahead.

Kairi looked at him in shock then to the side furrowing her brows frowning.

"Why are you asking me this, there's nothing you need to know about me and Sora-"before Kairi could finish Vantias turned around coming face to face with Kairi.

"Then you're not denying your love to him then?" Vantias asked with Kairi looking back at him seeing her own reflection on his helmet deepening her frown.

"I don't know, he doesn't love me he loves someone else." Kairi said curling up her fist feeling a pain in her chest Vantias looked to the side with remorse that Kairi couldn't see because of his mask.

"What else do you want to know?" Kairi asked having Vantias look back at her thinking a minute.

"Well I thought you and Sora had an intimate bond like love, what happened?" Vantias asked taking a step back.

Kairi sighed sitting herself down on a nearby stump looking down closing her eyes. "It all started when Sora came back from his long journey going to different worlds fighting to save everyone in all the worlds."

Flashback

"_Sora!" Kairi shouted waving her arms out when she saw him in sight smiling."Hey Kai, I was gonna go to the dock wanna come with me?" Sora asked with his usual cheery smile. _

"_Sure" Kairi said smiling walking off with him towards the dock moving her bangs out of the way humming a tune while hearing the waves come ashore. _

XX

"_Hahaha Sora your such a goof ball" Kairi said playfully nudging him in the arm looking at the now setting sun that turned the sky a hint of pink and orange as if someone painted the sky. _

"_I'm glad that I'm back with Riku and everyone else…including you" Sora said smiling looking at Kairi with a passion in his eyes she's never seen since they were kids. _

"_I…ummm thank you" Kairi said looking to the side blushing not noticing Sora lean forward when she turned around she gasped when he placed his lips on hers smiling. _

_After what seemed minutes he pulled back smiling "I love you Namine" Sora said having Kairi look up at him in surprise "W-what? I'm not Namine?" Kairi yelled hearing an echo in her head looking down she realized that Namine came out of her mind having her body back when Kairi fell asleep. _

"_I love you too Sora" she felt herself say with her own lips touching the side of Sora's face. _

_Kairi couldn't bear what she saying and hearing alone in darkness she cried to herself was feeling betrayal and loneliness just like what a nobody would feel. _

"_Please stop! Just stop this!" Kairi yelled trying to hold back her tears covering her face with fists. _

_Shhh Shhh everything went black. _

XX-End of flashback

"And that's what happened" Kairi said standing up from the stump touching the side of Vantias's arm having him look at her with sadness.

"Someday I wish I can find the right person that I can trust…and love" Kairi said walking off with Vantias looking back at her sighing looking down. "You don't know…Kairi" Vantias said walking behind her staring at her.

**Sorry guys! I haven't updated in a long time I feel proud of myself I was in a writer's block for a while until I got pestered by my friend to update XD. Please review and happy holidays and happy New Year! Please review!**


	9. Such young people we were

Dwarf Woodlands

"I'm tired~" Kairi whined walking for a long period of time in the woodlands frowning down at the little stone pebbles on the ground.

"Ughhh…" Kairi said with Vantias turning around snapping at her "What?" Vantias said turning around throwing his right arm out having Kairi roll her eyes.

"Can we stop somewhere? Like an inn?" Kairi said sighing pointing to any nearby place on the verge of yawning.

"Ahhhh fine…" Vantias said wiping the top of his helmet down in a tired way waiting for Kairi to walk some more.

"I'm sure there's one up there along the way" Vantias said with Kairi trudging along falling more and more asleep with her eyes drooping he couldn't deny how cute she looked but shook that off mad with himself.

"Here get on my back" Vantias ordered sighing with Kairi snapping her head at him frowning "I'm fine" Kairi said pushing her hand off of his muscular arm wanting to touch it again.

"You're tired Kairi, besides your yawning" Vantias pointed to Kairi's mid yawn frowning stopping to glare at him.

"C'mon Kairi" Vantias said leaning on the ground waiting for Kairi to get on turning his head straight ahead.

"…Fine" Kairi mumbled walking over to Vantias muttering unclear words underneath her breath still frowning.

After a while when Vantias was walking with Kairi on his back the moon began to rise in the sapphire night sky Kairi rested her chin on his shoulder listening to the branches that swayed in the chilling evening air.

"Thank you…Vantias" Kairi said seeing her own breath in the air staring at the moon that was now masked by clouds.

"For what?" Vantias asked still staring straight ahead.

"For…putting up with me when I act like a brat or a little child" Kairi said feeling embarrassed having a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Why are you apologizing for that? Sure I was mad but its okay" Vantias said in a calm tone that sent chills down Kairi's back causing her to sneeze.

"Bless you" Vantias said with Kairi sniffling and giggling at the same time with Vantias giving her a curious look lifting up his brow.

_Flash Back- 4 years ago_

"_Oww my foot hurts" Kairi whined while on Sora's back looking down at her bleeding foot. _

"_Will get you fixed up Kai, don't worry" Sora said turning his head slightly to Kairi smiling a reassuring smile. _

"_Okay…Thank you Sora" Kairi smiled not trying to think of the pain on her foot but of something else like her surroundings smelling in the tropical air. _

"_You'll be okay Kai…" Sora said with the sounds drowning out only hearing his voice echoing. _

"Whoa…" Kairi said to herself shaking her head.

"What?" Vantias asked still in his calm voice crunching on dead leaves with his every step.

"Oh nothing…" Kairi said to herself touching the side of her forehead feeling weird.

"_What was that?" _Kairi asked herself in her head furrowing her brows in a curious way.

"There it is" Vantias said in a sigh of relief with Kairi looking up relieved too smiling.

Both walked into the so called "Dwarf cottage" Kairi peered at the pictures and the little knick knacks set upon the table smiling.

One was a little golden thread rolled up looking like gold when shone into the light while the other was a little blue marble that twinkled in the light right next to a bag.

"Hmmm I wonder why these are here…" Kairi said to herself before hearing Vantias call her to their room.

Before looking some more on the table she did not notice the elegant writing on the bag right next to the marble.

Written in cursive said The Lost Boys in gold.

**Yet another story guy's there's some hidden things from other movies if you know…and some unknown secrets? **


	10. Turning to the darkness

"Kairi…Kairi…Kairi!" yelled Vantias having Kairi jump up from her sleep looking around still dazed with messy bed hair.

"Huh w-what happened?" Kairi asked yawning flopping back on the bed closing her eyes drifting off to sleep again.

"Wake up, were searching for any clues remember?" asked Vantias taking off his helmet brushing his hand through his hair shaking it.

Kairi looked at the back of his head for a moment she thought she saw Sora but he doesn't have black hair thought Kairi.

"You know it's weird…I've never really seen your face without you hiding it behind that helmet" Kairi stated with Vantias turning around going to the bathroom to wash his face with a wash cloth.

"Because I don't like to show my identity out in public, I'm a criminal remember?" Vantias said picking up the paper that had his face and wanted written in bold letters.

"Well…not really you're with us now" Kairi said trying to smile and convince Vantias but that didn't work.

"Not for long, after we save Ven and Aqua's friend good o'l Terra everything will go back to normal with me as the bad guy" Vantias said throwing the piece of paper to the side carelessly floating down to the ground.

"But how do you know that for a fact? Even you said yourself that saving Terra from darkness is useless" Kairi said cocking her head to the side lifting up her brow.

Vantias let out a frustrated sigh "I know what I said…but I'm not so sure that our plan might work to save Kingdom Hearts, after all of this I might just disappear into little fragments after all I am an experiment" Vantias said with Kairi looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

With a tired sigh Vantias put back on his helmet walking over to the door waiting for Kairi "c'mon we better get going" Vantias said with Kairi behind still pondering on what he said _he's an experiment…then that would explain the golden eyes…_ Kairi said to herself in her head.

XX

Arghh! I hate this stupid forest!" yelled Kairi being scratched by thorny branches leaving some minor cuts on her upper arm.

_Not again…_thought Vantias in his head scowling hearing more of Kairi's rants trying to block them out slicing down branches with his key blade effortlessly.

"Of course we have to go the other way! We could've gone somewhere else with my knowledge!" yelled Kairi having Vantias twitch.

_Just be patient Vantias…Just be patient _Vantias said to himself over and over in his head twitching his eye even more.

"Erghhhh I swear!-"yelled Kairi in mid sentence when Vantias turned around in fury throwing his arms in the air.

"What? You have a better idea of getting out of this god for saken forest?" Yelled Vantias raising his voice even more stepping closer to Kairi.

"Well no but I hate how these branches keep cutting my skin, if I could then I'd go off by myself I think I'd do a lot better then you on my own journey" Kairi stated in a hotly manner putting her foot down defiantly folding her arms.

_She didn't…_said Vantias in his head twitching before smiling and taking out an elixir out of his pocket "if you think you're so good then here you're on your own from here on out" Vantias said handing Kairi one elixir bottle enough for three days.

With that Vantias turned his back on Kairi walking off Kairi fumed in anger stomping her feet on the ground "Arghh I hate you!" yelled Kairi smacking her key blade on a stump of a tree in anger.

Vantias stopped in his tracks before hearing rustles in the trees around him and Kairi the tree that Kairi smacked began to rustle and then shake violently before having the trees roots uproot from the ground having Kairi run away cowering behind Vantias whimpering.

"What the heck is up with you?You have a key blade fight it" yelled Vantias pushing Kairi towards the beast.

The tree turned around revealing a tree with a sorrowful expression on its face the tree screamed having Kairi whimper even more.

The tree wobbled towards both Vantias and Kairi on its four legs slowly "if you're not gonna attack then I will!" snarled Vantias charging up towards the tree before being slammed back by its swinging branch.

The rest of the trees began to awaken having an eerie scream heard throughout the forest from all of them that sent chills down Kairi's spine.

"Kairi! Look out-"yelled Vantias before it was too late she was picked up in the air by a larger tree being thrown around by the tree screaming for help.

"For Pete's sake!" yelled Vantias doing a back flip in mid air before being smashed by a tree's branch that made a small crater in the ground.

Vantias summoned his key blade slicing down the branch that was dangling Kairi over the ground having the tree scream in pain changing the expression on its face from sorrowful to angry picking up its sliced arm that was still moving its fingers on the ground.

"Aww crap" Vantias said to himself before grabbing Kairi by the waist moving her away from the arms of the tree's that were failing to smash them dodging attacks like fruit bombs that fell from the sky.

"Just attack any of these trees (**the trees are called Mad Treant-from Dwarf Woodlands**) and do **not** get killed!" yelled Vantias running towards a group of trees slicing and cutting them down leaving Kairi in the midst of the battle turning towards a tree that was walking towards her.

XX

After a while more of these "trees" began to come and attack Kairi and Vantias weakling them to the point where they could barely lift up their arms without grunting.

"Were never gonna make it out of this place alive…" panted Kairi dropping to the ground on her knees beside Vantias who was torn up and bleeding.

Before Kairi could look up and turn around a tree lifted up its branches coming down on the two comrades having Kairi close her eyes waiting for the final blow to come.

Before the tree could come down on them a sea of fire came around on the trees burning them having them scream in agony and pain. The trees toppled down onto the ground burning into ash crying in pain including the one that was going to kill Kairi and Vantias falling backwards burning.

"W-what? What happened?" Kairi said to herself holding Vantias in her arms looking around at all of the trees that were now burned to ash having a pitch black wasteland in the midst of it all.

"Kairi!" yelled a voice familiar to her in view was Vantias who ran up to Kairi kneeling down touching her shoulder and her face wiping off dirt that was on her cheek with his thumb.

"Are you okay?" Vantias asked looking down at her tattered clothes and scratches on her arms.

"Nghhh…" Vantias woke up rubbing his head looking around picking up his helmet that had fallen off then at Ven.

"Well hello" Vantias said before standing up brushing off the dirt on his suit flicking off dirt on his shoulder.

"What'd you do to Kairi!" yelled Ven grabbing both of Vantias's shoulders in fury.

"Relax; I did nothing she was just fighting against these bastards" Vantias said kicking a burning stomp grimacing.

"Ven, its okay he didn't do anything he saved my life" Kairi said trying to pull back Ven from doing anything else to Vantias.

"Heh he saved your life, this…monster?" Ven asked scoffing having Vantias glare at him his eye color changed to a darker gold.

"Ven…" Kairi pleaded stepping back from the scene that was about to happen next.

"Don't forget this guy killed thousands of lives, I wouldn't trust him with my life" Ven said coldly walking off.

"Don't bet on it, I wouldn't waste my time saving your life" Vantias said loud enough for Ven to hear turning around Vantias smirked before seeing what came next.

Ven flew a punch hitting Vantias's jaw hearing a loud crack after.

"You better watch it before you get it Vantias" snarled Ven with his soft facial features changed into a scary face his eyes were a stormy ocean blue and his mouth was formed into a deep frown growling at Vantias. Kairi had never seen this side of him nor did anyone else that knew him well enough to know his behaviors and this was not one of them.

"Tchh I'd like to see you try" Vantias said under his breath wiping the black blood that trickled down his chin smirking.

**Geez more updated stuff let me know how this chapter is**


	11. Eyes that deceive

The whole group was walking out of the forest back to where Kairi and Vantias stayed in the inn.

"Oh hey Aqua! I wanted to ask you a question, ummm… what the Lost Boys?" Kairi asked with Aqua turning around shocked.

"Where did you hear that?" Aqua asked going up to Kairi Vantias and Ven were up ahead not talking to each other.

"I…ummm well when me and Vantias were staying in an inn I saw a bag of marbles that labeled Lost Boys on it" Kairi said fidgeting with her fingers looking to the side wondering if Aqua was mad at her.

Ven looked back glancing at Kairi then ahead grumbling words.

"I've been looking for that bag of marbles for the boys!" Aqua said hugging Kairi making her squeak in surprise.

"Do you have it?" Aqua asked with Kairi nodding smiling.

"Yeah! It's in my pouch-"Kairi stopped her eyes widened when she only found an elixir that Vantias gave her.

"What? W-what I know it's in here somewhere?" Kairi said to herself digging through her pouch trying to look for it panicking.

"I left it back in the room!" Kairi cried holding her face with her hands in a frantic matter with Aqua laughing half heartedly patting Kairi on the shoulder.

"Its fine will just go back there to pick it up" Aqua said walking up to Vantias and Ven with Kairi who was worried out of her mind.

Along the way Ven kept at Kairi's side eyeing Vantias like a hawk almost touching her side with how close he was.

Kairi had no clue and was oblivious to his actions until he brushed her lower arm with his knuckles causing her to look up at him surprised.

"What, what are you doing?" Kairi asked with Vantias turning to look at both of them then ahead sighing.

"Sorry" Ven mumbled looking ahead avoiding eye contact with Kairi inhaling some air through his nose tensing up.

"Umm…okay?" Kairi said lifting her brow looking up ahead to see the inn come into view having a wave of relief wash over her smiling.

"There! The inn is over there" Kairi said running up not seeing a neo shadow come in to jump attack her from the roof.

"Kairi!" both Ven and Vantias yelled with Aqua gasping.

"Huh? Ahh!" Kairi cried closing her eyes preparing for the worst to come.

Everything was pitch black and quiet.

"Am I dead?" Kairi asked herself hearing an echo then a low chuckle.

"Who's there?" Kairi yelled out slashing out her arm but no key blade appeared with her gasping in surprise.

"Your powers don't work here…this is my world" the mysterious voice said sending chills down Kairi's spine.

"What do you want with me?" Kairi yelled out hearing her voice echo back.

"It's not you that I want it's something that you have that I want" the voice said with Kairi stepping back in fear closing her eyes.

"…What?" Kairi said barely a whisper shutting her eyes tightly clenching her fists.

"Your heart" the voice said coldly with his words echoing in Kairi's mind causing her to open her eyes seeing a man in front of her with golden eyes.

Kairi's body went all numb and cold her blood stopped in her veins looking down seeing her hands shake.

"…Why?" Kairi asked still having her hands shake and her voice was shaking.

"Because your heart is the purest after all you are the "princess of heart" and it would complete my Kingdom Hearts" the man said pointing to a giant heart in the sky that now appeared.

"No…no why me? M-my heart?" Kairi said her voice cracking stepping back shaking her head with tears daring to spill down her face.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth and it's not your choice…now give me your heart" the old man said chuckling reaching his hand out for her to take it smiling a wicked smile.

"No!" Kairi cried throwing her arm out seeing droplets of water appear on the dirt ground having the whole world sway in front of her stumbling back almost losing her balance.

"Why does it always have to end like this?" the man asked sarcastically himself rolling his eyes.

Kairi was about to run when she felt vines wrap around her leg from the earth pulling her down creeping up on her body.

"I knew you were gonna run so I was prepared" the man said walking up looking down at Kairi who was now entirely covered with the vines only leaving space for her eyes that were darting around in fear.

Kairi shut her eyes in fear her scream muffled from the vines until she saw a white glow appear in front of her eyes.

"K-Kairi Kairi" a voice said over and over again becoming louder echoing.

"Kairi!" a voice yelled shaking her body with Ven looking down at her still unconscious with scratch marks on her cheek bleeding.

"Kairi!" yelled Ven with Kairi waking up looking dazed looking at Vantias and Aqua who were still worried with Vantias looking down at Kairi with relief and blush.

"Kairi don't ever do that…you had me worried, I thought you were dead" Ven said picking up Kairi gently hugging her tightly almost crying.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Kairi said feeling guilty touching his back smiling.

Vantias turned away looking to the side furrowing his brows and then at Ven frowning.

Aqua noticed this with a questioning look lifting a brow and then at Kairi shaking her head smiling.

"_Boy's" _she said in her head still smiling.

_XX_

Night fall- Cottage

The day had fallen to nightfall with the cool night air blowing the branches in a small breeze.

The group had settled in the cottage again, both Ven and Vantias as usual sat on the opposite sides of the room. Vantias would look down and then back up looking at Ven who would growl and walk up to Kairi very protectively who was oblivious.

Vantias breathed in a deep breath his chest rising rolling his eyes.

When Aqua had gotten the keys for the two rooms Kairi was going to open the door when she saw a hand grab the door knob looking up she was pushed aside by Vantias who walked in grumbling and Aqua calling Ven in who looked at Kairi smiling coming over to hug her brushing his bangs on the side of her cheek tickling her. "Night Kai" Ven smiled pulling back his eyes glistening blushing reminding her of Sora again making her smile sadly looking down chuckling.

"You remind me so much of…him" Kairi said before giving Ven a quick hug before walking back inside leaving Ven curious before brushing his bangs and walking into his room.

Kairi locked the door seeing Vantias sitting on the bed of the right side of the room with his eyes closed frowning as usual his helmet off propped up on the night stand.

"What was that about?" Kairi asked unbuckling her belt throwing it on the nearby chair with Vantias opening his eyes shooting Kairi a glare.

Kairi rolled her eyes sighing brushing a hand through her hair "What the silent treatment?" Kairi asked turning around to look in the mirror frowning when she saw scratches and minor cuts on her right cheek. Not noticing that Vantias got up walking up towards Kairi who was frowning puffing up her cheeks which were becoming a rosy pink. "You're always mad, and you never smile" Kairi said mumbling as she turned around huffing putting her hands on her hips.

Vantias glared at Kairi sitting on the foot of the bed staring at her but it looked more like he was glaring.

Vantias was about to tell Kairi that he was worried for her own sake earlier.

"You're such a little kid!" barked Vantias slamming his fist down on the bed sheets causing Kairi to flinch until anger washed over her causing her to frown.

"See! You always have to get mad at every little thing! I've told you before I'm not a little girl I can do fine on myself" yelled Kairi feeling her face flush.

Vantias looked to the side before frowning "no you can't, you're just a little brat and cry baby to me… I don't know why I had a soft spot for you" Vantias said coldly before walking past Kairi slamming the bathroom door closed and the sound of water turning on.

Kairi looked at the door before feeling warm tears trickle down her face.

His words echoed in her head _"I don't know why I had a soft spot for you" _his words stung her like venom causing her to look down her bangs covering half of her face as tears dropped to the ground causing wet spots to appear on the rug.

"Don't let it get to you Kairi…" she said before wiping the tears with her hand walking out of the room closing the door.

XX

Ven sat on his bed staring at the ceiling blankly before his mind drifted off to Kairi blushing as his lips went down into a frown shaking his head of such thoughts.

Ven rolled over his arm hanging over the bed sighing "stop thinking about her Ven…your just protecting her" Ven said to himself before getting up to walk out of the room.

Ven walked through the hallway casually his hands stuffed in his pockets counting the random dot designs on the wallpaper.

Ven stopped as he felt the cool night breeze from a cracked door noticing a girl sitting on the balcony.

"Hey miss…umm I don't think that's umm-"Ven stopped in mid sentence as the person turned around.

Kairi turned around smiling softly "hey Ven" she said softly before turning around to look up at the sky.

Ven walked over propping his arms on the balcony "why are you here?" Ven asked turning to Kairi looking at her.

"I just wanted to enjoy my own company and watch the stars" Kairi said shrugging her shoulders her hands folded together.

"Hmmm" Ven said studying her face looking at her eyes that were puffy and red.

Kairi looked at him feeling self-conscious that he was staring at her stuttering on her words as she spoke.

"I-Is there something on my face?" Kairi asked with Ven shaking his head smirking while his eyes were closed causing her to blush a light pink.

"You were crying out here, weren't you?" Ven stated seeing Kairi's eyes widened as she looked down feeling her lips tremble feeling warm tears drop down onto her skirt.

"You can't hide your feelings from me Kairi" he said hopping onto the balcony next to her.

Ven looked at Kairi with sadness his heart aching to see her cry.

He looked at her before taking her hands into his with her facing him her eyes were watery as tears trickled down.

"Did Vantias do this to you?" he asked silently his voice unusually calm feeling anger build up inside him.

Kairi looked down turning away trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Ven looked down feeling his lips go down into a frown as his eyebrows twitched Ven hopped off walking away until he heard Kairi's voice.

"If your gonna do what I think your gonna do, don't it's not worth it it's just selfish…" Kairi's hoarse voice called out with her wiping away hot tears.

Ven stopped in his tracks looking down.

he looked back putting a smile on his face "I won't" he said but those words felt empty to her as he walked off not noticing the grim look he had on his face his eye color was darker.


End file.
